Away From Home
by daffywriter
Summary: Jennifer and Benjamin Dalton pay a visit to Walnut Grove during Thanksgiving and Christmas.
1. Part One

Away From Home: Part One

Author's Note: Walnut Grove was never blown up.

Chapter One

Nels and Harrison Brown, Rachel's father, were chatting at the mercantile when they heard footsteps.

They turned and saw Rachel's petite figure enter the storeroom.

"How was your visit with Doc Baker?" asked Harrison.

"I'm as fit as a fiddle," she replied, coming over to kiss her father on the cheek.

"That's good…" said Harrison slowly. "But-"

"But what?" said Rachel, her hazel eyes teasing. "You weren't hopin' I was sick were you?"

"Course not," he replied. "But I was hopin' that sickness you had this mornin' was something else."

Rachel looked confused for a moment before her face turned red. "Oh Pa!" she cried.

"Well, I'm not gettin' any younger," said Harrison. "I'd like to be a Grandpa while I can still enjoy it."

"I know you would," replied Rachel.

"It is a wonderful thing, being a grandparent," said Nels. "I hope you'll get to experience it, Harrison."

Rachel turned and walked out of the mercantile, blushing furiously.

"Oh, Nellie. I'm so sorry darling."

Harriet was at the restaurant, talking on the telephone with her eldest daughter. Nellie's husband Percival and his mother Edna had taken ill, and according to the doctor it could be a long recovery. "Please send them my best wishes, and say hello to the children for me. I do miss them, so," said Harriet.

"I know you do," said Nellie. "Maybe we'll come visit once Percival and Mother Cohen recover."

"That would be lovely," said Harriet. But she was troubled. She could hear fear in her daughter's voice. Fear that Percival and Edna would not recover.

…

"Mrs. Dalton, I must speak with you."

Nellie sat down the Cohen parlor with the family doctor. He got right to the point.

"The illness is more serious than I thought," he said. Nellie looked stricken. "But I expect a full recovery. It may take some time." Nellie nodded. "However," he said getting to the heart of the matter, "I think it would be best if you sent the children away until your husband and mother-in-law are better."

"Send my children _away_?" said Nellie aghast. "Are they in danger of getting sick, too?'

"It's not very likely," said the doctor. "But your children are very young and I think seeing this illness will be very hard on them."

This conversation played through Nellie's head as she sat alone in the Cohen office later that day. How could she send her children away? What if Percival or Edna died while they were gone? Then she would have robbed them of the last chance to- No she couldn't think of that.

On one hand, what the doctor said made sense. Sending the children away when family members were sick was a common practice; her own father had gone away when his mother was ill. Percival and Edna spent most of their days semiconscious, and Jennifer and Benjamin had grown sad and listless. It broke Nellie's heart to see their spirits' dampened.

On the other hand, the children would miss Percival and Edna. Sending the children away could only make them sadder.

Nellie prayed for guidance. And finally she took out a sheet of paper and a pen.

She began a list of who the children could stay with. The listed included friends, neighbors, members of Nellie's church and Percival's temple, some relatives of both sides of the family that lived in the east, and of course, Nellie's parents.

Walnut Grove. It was so far away, but the town and the people had worked wonders for so many.

Nellie remembered a conversation with her mother, and stood up to place a telephone call.

…

"Walnut Grove," said Harriet in her sing-song voice reserved for answering the switchboard.

"It's me, Mother," said Nellie.

"Oh, darling how are you? How are-"

"They are the same," said Nellie. "The doctor doesn't think they're in danger of getting sicker."

"That's good," said Harriet sounding hopeful.

"Mother," said Nellie. "I don't mean to cut our conversation short but I need to speak to Willie and Rachel. It's important."

"Why yes, certainly darling" said Harriet a little bewildered and hurt at her daughter's abruptness.

Harriet left the switchboard and wandered into the dining room. "Rachel," she said "go get Willie. Nellie wants to speak with both of you."

Rachel finished pouring a cup of coffee for a customer, got Willie and they walked into the switchboard room while Harriet tended to the restaurant, which wasn't too busy at the moment.

"Hey sis," said Willie. "Yes, both of us are here." He handed the receiver to Rachel who spoke "hi" into it. Willie took it back. "Yes? How are they?" A pause. "Oh I'm sorry Nellie. Send our wishes to them." Another pause. "What? Really? I know Ma and Pa would love to see them…"

Later Willie and Rachel came out of the storeroom looking wide-eyed. "Mother, we need to talk to you and Pa tonight."

That night the four sat around a table the restaurant after it closed. They hadn't even totaled the receipts.

"Well Ma," Willie began. "Nellie is sending the twins to Walnut Grove while Percival and Mother Cohen recover."

Nels and Harriet exchanged pleased looks. "Oh Nels!" Harriet cried. "The grandchildren! When do they arrive?"

"In four days," said Willie. "Their cousin Melvin will bring them on his way to Oregon."

"Why did Nellie tell you instead of us?" said Nels.

Willie and Rachel exchanged looks. "Because the twins will be staying at the boarding house," she said nervously.

"With _you _two?" said Harriet. "But we're the grandparents. I want to see the little darlings-"

"I know Ma," said Willie in a softer voice. "But this is what Nellie wants."

Harriet exchanged a confused look with Nels. "I don't understand. I must call Nellie to find out why-" she rose from the table.

"No," said Nels touching her arm. "Call her tomorrow. She needs her rest tonight."

"You're right," agreed Harriet. "But I don't understand-"

"Perhaps Nellie wants the children to experience life in the country," Nels suggested.

"She's not a country girl!" Harriet exclaimed disdainfully. Willie gave her a look. "Sorry Rachel," she muttered.

"Maybe she thinks the twins need a quieter setting," said Rachel choosing to ignore Harriet's comment. "After all, I'm sure this is very hard on them. The quiet might do them good."

"I suppose," Harriet grunted.

"I promise you both will have lots of time with them," said Willie. "Maybe they can even spend the night in town sometimes."

Nels and Harriet were starting to feel a little better. Nels looked at his son and daughter-in-law and smiled.

"Two five-year olds won't be easy to care for," said Nels. "But I'm sure you two will be fine."

Willie and Rachel looked at each other nervously. "Hope so," said Willie.

Chapter Two

Four days later, Willie and Rachel waited nervously for the stagecoach to arrive in front of the restaurant. A November snow had fallen and they huddled close together.

"I'm not sure if I'm shivering from nerves or from the cold!" Rachel cried.

"Me neither," Willie agreed.

The stagecoach, which was on time for once, screeched to a halt leaving tracks in the snow. The driver hopped down from his seat and opened the door. Out came a well-dressed man who looked about Percival's age.

"Willie and Rachel?" he asked.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"I'm Melvin Marks, Issa- Percival's cousin" he corrected himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi," they uttered nervously.

"And here are Jennifer and Benjamin," he said. "Come on you two."

He held out a hand, and first out of the coach was a little girl with golden curls and a somber expression on her face. Melvin helped her to the ground.

"It's like looking at Nellie," said Willie amazedly to Rachel.

"Hello there," said Rachel kneeling down to the girl.

Jennifer's expression did not change.

"Benjamin," said Melvin. "Come on."

Slowly, a little boy peered out of the coach Melvin reached in and pulled him out, setting his next to his sister.

"Hi Benjamin," said Willie warmly. "I'm your Uncle Willie."

Neither child said a word.

"Won't you stay for dinner?" Rachel asked Melvin.

"I'd love to," said Melvin. "But I need to continue to the next train station and on to Oregon." He kneeled in front of the twins. "Uncle Melvin has to go now," he said "but you can write to me, you can even call me if you like."

"We'll miss, you" said Jennifer somberly. Melvin hugged the twins one more time before entering the coach again. By this time, the driver had unloaded the twins' bags.

"Get!" the driver called to the horses once he was back in his seat. Melvin waved to the twins as the coach faded in the distance.

"Well," said Rachel. "It's pretty cold out here. Let's go inside."

Wordlessly, the twins followed her while Willie picked up the bags.

"Are we staying at the hotel?" Jennifer asked.

"No, you will stay in the country with us," said Rachel.

"I thought Mama and Papa lived here," said Jennifer.

"They did," Rachel replied. "But Willie and I live a big house in the country, along with some other people."

Jennifer and Benjamin sat down.

"Are you two hungry?" Willie asked. "We should eat before we open the restaurant again."

Willie and Rachel had decided it would be best to close the restaurant for an hour, so that the twins didn't have to be bombarded by many new faces at once.

"I want some milk," Jennifer declared.

"Me too, please" said Benjamin quietly.

Rachel raised her eyebrows surprised at Jennifer's manners.

Rachel joined Willie and the twins at the table when the door swung open.

"Hel-lo," said a voice.

Willie rolled his eyes. "I told Mother to wait until-"

Nels and Harriet entered the restaurant then, followed by Nancy who was carrying a bunch of presents.

"Darlings!" Harriet cried. She stopped a minute and stared at Benjamin. He was wearing the traditional hat that all Jewish males wore. But she quickly recovered. "It's me, your Grandma Harriet!"

Jennifer and Benjamin exchanged looks.

"And I'm your Grandpa Nels," said Nels smiling. "You two were just babies when we last saw you."

Nels and Harriet each ran to hug a twin, and then switched. Willie and Rachel exchanged glances. Maybe _this _was why Nellie wanted the twins to stay at the boarding house.

"Oh, and I have presents for you!" Harriet exclaimed. "Nancy!"

"I can't believe you took Nancy out of school," said Willie.

"Well this is a special occasion," said Harriet taking the presents from Nancy's arms and placing them on the table. "It's not every day she gets to meet her niece and nephew."

"Hi," said Nancy woodenly.

"Nancy give them a hug!" Harriet cried. I'm sure they're thrilled to meet you."

Nancy awkwardly hugged Jennifer who made a face over Nancy's shoulder, and Benjamin who smiled hopefully at Nancy.

"There," said Harriet. "You may go back to school, Nancy."

"Yes Mother," she said leaving.

…

"Well, _that's _done," said Rachel.

Willie, Rachel, Jennifer, and Benjamin were on their way to the boarding house. Willie knew his parents were thrilled to see their grandchildren, but Harriet and Nels had just doted _so much_. Maybe all grandparents were that way.

They pulled up in front of the house. "It's _big_," Jennifer cried.

"Well a lot of people live here," said Rachel. "It needs to be."

They got out and Willie went to put the horse and wagon away. Rachel opened the door to the house and smelled Laura's supper cooking.

"We're here!" Rachel called.

Laura emerged from the kitchen smiling. "Hello!" she said pleasantly. "I'm Mrs. Wilder, your Ma is a good friend of mine."

Jennifer frowned at the word "Ma".

"Hi!" said Benjamin who had taken an instant liking to Laura.

"Why don't you go into the sitting room? Everyone's there." Said Laura.

They entered the parlor, where Jenny Wilder stood up and ran to them.

"Hi Benjamin, hi Jennifer," she said. "My name is Jennifer, too."

"But we call 'er Jenny, so there won't be no confusion."

Isaiah Edwards stood up and approached the twins. "Name's Mr. Edwards. How do you do?"

He shook both of their hands. "Do either of you know how to spit?"

"_No_," said Jennifer wrinkling her nose.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that," Isaiah replied.

"Come, children and introduce yourselves."

Mr. Montague uncrossed his legs and waited for the twins to approach.

"I am Sherwood Montague," he said when they reached his chair. "And you are?"

"Jennifer and Benjamin Dalton, sir" said Jennifer.

Mr. Montague looked at Benjamin. "Can you not introduce _yourself_, young man?"

"What?" said Benjamin clearly confused by Montague's mannered speech.

"Never mind him," said Laura who had just entered. "Let's go eat."

…

They sat around the table, and the twins met Almanzo.

"Where's Rose?" said Laura.

"She wasn't feeling well earlier," said Almanzo. "But maybe she's well enough now to eat." He went upstairs.

"Who's Rose?" Jennifer asked.

"My daughter," Laura replied.

"How old is she?"

"She's four, so only a little younger than you."

For the first time since she had arrived in Walnut Grove, Jennifer looked genuinely interested.

Almanzo appeared with Rose. Laura smiled. "Rose I'd like you to meet, Jennifer and Benjamin."

"Hi," she nodded shyly.

It was Montague's turn to say blessing and then they began to eat. The conversation soon turned to Thanksgiving.

"William," said Montague. "Will your parents and sister be joining us?"

Willie had to force himself not to roll his eyes. Lately, Montague had taken to calling everyone by their proper name. "I don't know yet."

"I just love Thanksgiving," said Jenny. "Every year it feels like my family gets bigger. You know I think of everyone in this house as a family."

"Me too," said Laura.

Suddenly Benjamin threw down his napkin and ran upstairs, with Jennifer, Willie, and Rachel following him.

Benjamin had managed to find the room that he would share with Jennifer. Willie had set their bags (and Harriet's gifts) on the beds. Benjamin flopped on a bed angrily.

Jennifer was the first to reach him. "It's not fair!" he cried looking at his sister. "_We _don't get to be with our family! It's not fair!"

Willie and Rachel, who had overheard ran in. They shut the door.

"Can we talk to you two?" Willie asked.

Neither twin replied. Rachel sat with Jennifer on one bed and Willie sat with Benjamin on the other.

"Look," Willie began. "I know it's not the same as your Ma, Pa, and Grandma Cohen, but we're your family, too."

"We want to be at our own house!" Jennifer snapped.

"I know," said Willie. "But that's not possible right now."

"As soon as your Pa and Grandma are better, you can go home," said Rachel.

"Why did they have to get sick!" Benjamin yelled.

"I don't know," said Rachel. "But sometimes people have to get sick. But Thanksgiving is a time for giving thanks, and I know your parents and grandmother are thankful to have you two."

"Yeah," said Willie. "They have two children who love them and miss them. Aunt Rachel and I are thankful for you, too."

"Really?" said Jennifer quietly.

"Yeah," said Willie. "I wish you could be at home for Thanksgiving, but since you can't, I'm thankful your Ma trusts us enough to take care of you."

"I'm glad we have this chance to get to know you," said Rachel.

Jennifer and Benjamin exchanged looks. "We'll try harder to be good," said Jennifer. "I guess Ben and me are just mad."

"That's okay," said Rachel.

"Sometimes it helps to play a game with you're mad," said Willie. "How about 'Mad Turkey'?"

"Mad Turkey?" Jennifer asked.

"Yup," said Willie. "I'm Tom the Turkey and you have to try to catch me if you want to eat me for Thanksgiving."

The four raced around the bedroom and Willie clucked and pretended to peck and snap until Jennifer trapped him in a corner and "caught" him. She jumped on him and giggled, followed by Benjamin and Rachel.

A few days later, everyone in the boarding house, joined by Harrison, Nels, Harriet, and Nancy, sat down to eat Thanksgiving dinner. At one point, everyone said one thing they were thankful for.

"I'm thankful that I got out of that hospital!" Harriet cried.

"I'm thankful to have my grandchildren here," said Nels.

"Ben and me are thankful for our Walnut Grove family," said Jennifer.

"And to eat lots of turkey!" said Benjamin causing everyone to laugh.

Willie and Rachel exchanged glances and smiled. The first major crisis had been solved. Still, the twins missed home, and the young couple hoped they'd be home in time for Christmas.

To be continued…


	2. Part Two

Away From Home: Part Two

Chapter Three

The rest of November and the first week of December passed relatively uneventfully. True to their word, the twins were far better behaved than they had been when they first arrived. They had spent one night with their grandparents, and found that they enjoyed the doting ways of Nels and Harriet. Their Aunt Nancy was another story. She pretended to be friendly when other people were around, but alone with the twins she was rude and distant. This particular afternoon, she read a book while Jennifer and Benjamin played with some tin animals in the Oleson sitting room.

"Will you play with us, Aunt Nancy?" Benjamin asked.

Jennifer give him a look, wondering why he even bothered.

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said.

"Let's play Noah's Ark," said Benjamin.

Nancy stared at him for a moment before saying "Oh that's right, you believe in the Old Testament."

Benjamin looked at her in confusion while Jennifer scowled.

"Here Aunt Nancy," said Jennifer shoving an animal into her hand. "You can be the _donkey_." But Jennifer was thinking of a different word for donkey, a word she had heard in New York.

…

Over at the restaurant, Willie was talking on the phone with Nellie.

"They sure do miss you," he said. "When do you think they can go home?"

"Oh Willie," said Nellie doubtfully. "Percival and Mother Cohen are still very weak. I don't know."

"Well by the end of this month-" Willie began.

"Willie," said Nellie gently. "They may not be coming home this December, which brings me to something important."

Willie inhaled sharply. Through the phone wires, he heard Nellie do the same before she began.

"As you know, Jennifer celebrates Christmas, but Benjamin is Jewish. I know this is a lot to ask Willie, but it is important. I want you to make sure Benjamin celebrates Hanukkah this year."

"Hanukkah? Nellie, I don't know anything about Hanukkah!"

"Willie calm down," said Nellie impatiently. "I'm sorry," she said a moment later. "I think everything that's happened is wearing my nerves."

"It's okay," said Willie.

"But I know you can do this Willie. I don't expect you and Rachel to do everything perfectly. I'm not even sure I could without Percival or Mother Cohen. I want you to at least remind Benjamin of Hanukkah, while it happens. It's important that he's aware of his religion, especially being around only Christians."

Willie sighed. He loved his sister, but sometimes he questioned the decision to raise the twins with separate religions. Maybe Nellie should have become Jewish, or Percival Christian.

"Nellie, Rachel and I will do the best we can."

"Thank you," said Nellie. "Willie," she said in a gentler tone. "You really have grown up."

Willie smiled. Then he walked over to the mercantile to get the twins, so that they could speak to Nellie, he wondered how he was ever going to tell Rachel about their next difficult task.

…

Willie and Rachel arrived at the boarding house with the twins who ran into the sitting room to play with Rose. Willie and Rachel wandered slowly into the kitchen.

"William, Rachel," said Mr. Montague who was preparing supper that night. "Why so glum looking?"

The young couple exchanged looks and sat at the table. "Nellie has asked us to help Benjamin celebrate Hanukkah."

"A reasonable request," Montague replied.

"But we don't know anything about Judaism," said Willie. "I don't know how we're going to do this. Nellie has a store in Mankato sending some books to us, but I don't know if they're really going to help.:"

"Well," said Montague. "I have studied a bit of all the world's major religions. May I offer my assistance?"

Willie and Rachel exchanged looks. Of course! Mr. Montague had experienced many different cultures. He could explain everything.

"Mr. Montague," said Rachel.. "We would be happy to have your help."

"Excellent" he replied while stirring the duck stew. "I will need to take Benjamin to Sleepy Eye tomorrow."

"What for?" said Willie.

"William," said Montague. "I am not a certified Rabbi. Benjamin must meet with one if he is to understand the true meaning of Hanukkah."

"I suppose," said Willie. "But I should come with you, he's my responsibility."

"Very well," Montague replied.

…

So the three set out early the next morning to Sleepy Eye. Montague took a turn driving so that Willie could chat with Benjamin.

"So Ben," he began. "How much do you know about Hanukkah?"

Benjamin wrinkled his forehead in deep thought. Finally he said "We light the candle to celebrate the miracle?"

"Haven't you gone to Hebrew school?" said Willie.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I guess I'm not a very good student."

"You probably get that from me," Willie chuckled. "You'll be better when you get older."

Benjamin didn't look so sure.

…

They arrived in Sleepy Eye several hours later and after asking around town, drove to one of the two Jewish temples in town.

"May I help you?" said a man after they had put the wagon away.

"Yes," said Montague. "We would like to speak with the Rabbi."

"And what is this visit about?"

"We have been charged with making sure this young man," he said indicating Benjamin "celebrates Hanukkah."

"Ah, I see" said the orderly. "Just a moment."

He returned several minutes later with the Rabbi in tow. "The Rabbi will see you now," he said gratuitously.

"Welcome gentleman," said the Rabbi. "How may I help you?"

"Um," said Willie nervously. "I'm Willie Oleson. This is my friend Sherwood Montague, and this is my nephew Benjamin Dalton. Benjamin and his sister are staying with my wife and I, and we'd like to make sure Benjamin celebrates Hanukkah. The problem is that my wife and I are Christian as is everyone in Walnut Grove."

"Walnut Grove," said the Rabbi slowly. "I see. But why didn't you bring Benjamin's sister along?"

"She's Christian," said Willie.

The Rabbi looked confused.

"My sister Nellie, their mother, is Christian, and their father Percival is Jewish."

"Hmm," said the Rabbi frowning. "Well, I will be happy to talk with you about Hanukkah. How much do you know?" said the Rabbi looking at Benjamin.

Benjamin proceeded to repeat what he had told Willie earlier.

"Have you gone to Hebrew school?" said the Rabbi frowning again.

"Yes," he said.

The Rabbi sighed. "All right. We celebrate Hanukkah every year to honor the Miracle of the Oil. Long ago in Judea, Jewish people lived under the rule of the Syrians. The ruler Antiochus tried to force our ancestors to stop practicing our beliefs. He even took over the temple in Jerusalem. But the Maccabee family fought against the Syrians and won. The Maccabees took back the temple for the Jews. But there was only enough oil to burn in the menorah for one day. By a miracle from God, the oil lasted for eight…"

The Rabbi went on to explain, as simply as he could, about the rituals of Hanukkah. He gave Willie some books and a menorah to use and sent the three on their way.

…

Meanwhile Rachel was single-handedly running the restaurant in Willie's absence. Nels or Harriet occasionally came over to see if she needed any help, but Rachel was holding her own.

As Rachel was stirring a pot in the kitchen, Laura walked in unexpectedly.

"Laura," said Rachel. "Is something wrong?"

"I left Jennifer and Rose with Mr. Edwards at the mill so I could talk to you."

Rachel lowered the heat on the pot and turned to face Laura.

"It's Jennifer," said Laura. "She's kind of upset about Benjamin going to Sleepy Eye."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

…

Rachel took Jennifer for a walk a little ways outside of town. Laura had taken Rose back home while Nels tended to the restaurant. Rachel looked down at Jennifer and said gently, "So Mrs. Wilder tells me that you're feeling a little left out because you couldn't go to Sleep Eye with your brother."

"Yeah," Jennifer admitted. "It's not fair. I wanted to go, too."

"I know," Rachel agreed. "But this was something your brother needed to do alone."

"Uncle Willie and Mr. Montague went with him."

"Well he couldn't very well go alone!" said Rachel laughing.

Jennifer smiled at her.

Rachel turned serious again. "So what's the matter?"

"Sometimes I wish Ben and I believed the same thing. Why can't I be Jewish like him?"

"I don't know," said Rachel softly more to herself than Jennifer. "But it's the decision your parents made. And the important thing is that you both believe in God."

"But he doesn't believe in Jesus," said Jennifer sadly.

"Not in the way that Christians do," Rachel agreed.

"What if one of us doesn't go to Heaven? What if one of us is wrong?"

Rachel grew thoughtful for a moment. "I have an idea," she said. "Let's go talk to Reverend Alden."

…

"Well," said Reverend Alden in his gentle way "I believe that there is more than one way to reach heaven, as long as there is a belief in God."

Rachel and Jennifer had come to visit the Reverend at his house, which had been given to him after his wife Anna had died. Reverend Alden couldn't bear to live in the house he had shared with Anna, and was happy to have this new home instead of living in a rented room in town.

But Jennifer looked at the Reverend doubtfully. "But what about Jesus?"

Without moving his head, Reverend Alden looked quickly at Rachel. They realized that Jennifer wasn't going to accept a simple explanation. "All right Jennifer. I won't pretend to have a perfect answer, but I will say this: Who are we as people to make limits and rules about God? In the end, he decides who will enter Heaven. Even among Christians, there are many disagreements about our faith. The differences between Christians and Jews just happen to be larger."

Jennifer nodded. "So I should just believe in God and Ben should do the same?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Jennifer nodded. "Thank you, Reverend Alden."

"Yes, thank you" said Rachel giving him a hug. She knew he had done the best he could.

…

Jennifer did not say anymore about her and Benjamin's religions. Secretly Rachel hoped that this was the end of the issue, but in her heart she knew better.

Willie, Benjamin and Montague returned home. Jennifer and Benjamin retreated to their bedroom to talk about how their separate days had gone.

"What did you do?" Benjamin asked Jennifer.

"It wasn't that cold, so Mr. Edwards taught me how to spit," said Jennifer.

"I thought you said spittin' was yucky," Benjamin replied.

Jennifer frowned. "Well it is," she said slowly. "But maybe I can spit on Aunt Nancy… by accident of course!" They shared a giggle before she became serious. "So tell me about temple," she said.

Benjamin told her about Hanukkah, but he frowned when he said "But the Rabbi didn't like that we're different religions," he finished.

"Sometimes I don't like it either," said Jennifer quietly.

Willie knocked and came in. "Supper is ready, and afterwards, we'll light the first candle Benjamin."

"Thanks," the twins replied and they went to wash up for dinner.

…

The menorah was set in front of the window in the living room and Willie struck a match to light the servant candle.

"I want to light it!" said Benjamin.

"I'm sorry but you're too young Benjamin, I don't want you to get hurt," Willie replied before using the servant candle to light the first Hanukkah candle.

Montague, who had studied some Hebrew in his travels to Israel, read aloud the three blessings while Benjamin recited them as well as he could. The other residents of the boarding house stood back silently and respectably.

When the ceremony was finished Laura's niece Jenny smiled at her. "I think it's beautiful," she said.

Chapter 4

The eight days of Hanukkah passed and the end of December was nearing. One afternoon Almanzo and Willie came in with a Christmas tree.

"You got a big one, Papa!" cried Rose eagerly clapping her hands.

Benjamin stood up sadly and retreated upstairs to the bed on his side of the room. He stared out the window sullenly. Jennifer entered and without turning around Benjamin said: "Everyone's will forget about Hanukkah now. Like it didn't happen."

"Ben, you always get to be a part of Christmas," said Jennifer.

"But it's not the same," he said. "I'm Jewish."

"Papa always says that he went to church with Mama when they lived here. He was part of Christmas, too."

"He had to do it because no one else was Jewish. He would have been all alone! Just like me now!"

Jennifer set her mouth in a firm line and marched downstairs. She marched into the sitting room and started shoving at the Christmas tree that had just been erected.

"Jennifer what are you doing!" Almanzo cried.

"Take it down!" Jennifer screamed. "It's not fair! My brother is Jewish but you don't care! Take it down!" She began ripping needles off the tree.

Rachel ran to Jennifer and grabbed her. Rachel started upstairs, with Jennifer kicking and screaming all the way.

…

Jennifer and Benjamin were now behaving worse than ever. Rachel and Willie tried putting the twins in separate bedrooms but Jennifer and Benjamin wouldn't have any of it. Jennifer refused to go to church the next Sunday, and Benjamin decided that he was no longer Jewish. Rachel and Willie couldn't bear to burden Nellie with these troubles, so they didn't tell her.

"If we can't be the same religion, we're not gone to be _anything_!" the twins would declare.

It was the Monday before Christmas that Nellie unexpectedly arrived.

"Mama!" they cried when she entered the restaurant.

"Nellie!" Willie cried, sounding relieved.

"Darling!" said Harriet who had been working the switchboard.

Nellie hugged everyone and looked at her children. "And how are _my _two little darlings?"

"I'm not Christian anymore, Mama," Jennifer declared.

"And I'm not Jewish," said Benjamin.

"What are you two talking about?" Nellie asked.

"If we can't be the same religion, we don't want to be anything!" Jennifer cried.

Nellie looked at Rachel and Willie in shock. Then she looked at Harriet who shook her head disapprovingly. Nellie took a deep breath.

"Children, I need to talk to your Aunt and Uncle. Why don't you go with your Grandma?"

They obeyed, and Willie and Rachel told Nellie the entire story about their struggles with the twins.

"Nellie I don't mean any disrespect," said Willie. "But maybe you and Percival need to rethink this different religion thing with Jennifer and Benjamin."

"We just wanted to honor both our backgrounds," Nellie muttered. In a daze she walked to Harriet's.

Jennifer and Benjamin were in the storeroom with Nels while Harriet sat quietly in the sitting room

"Mother?" said Nellie quizzically.

"You see Nellie," said Harriet. "This wouldn't have happened had the twins been with me!"

Nellie stared at her blankly.

"You sent the children to Willie and Rachel, who were children themselves not to long ago! Why didn't you said them here? Nels and I have raised three children." Nellie winced at the undertones of ferocious anger and deep resentment in Harriet's voice.

"Mother, I-"

"Did you think I would spoil them too much, that they would return to you as rotten children? Did you think I wouldn't honor the fact that Benjamin is Jewish? Nellie, goodness knows I have made mistakes as a parent, but I love you and I love your children."

"I know," said Nellie. "Normally I would have set them to you. But because of what's going on at home, I wanted to make sure there was no trouble here. Maybe I was wrong…" Nellie trailed off.

Harriet sighed. "No I think you were right," she said. "I probably would have caused trouble. Rachel and Willie did everything they could to honor Judaism, and there were still problems."

Nellie put her hand over Harriet's. "We all make mistakes Mother. And if the twins _had _stayed with you, I know you well enough to know you would have done right in the end."

Harriet smiled at her daughter. "That means a lot to me," she said. "Of course Nels would have had to pester me for a while first."

They shared a laugh. "Besides," said Nellie. "I had a more important reason for sending the twins to Willie and Rachel, and it had to do with something you told me over the telephone…"

…

Nellie sat the twins down in their bedroom at the boarding house.

"I have some good news," she said. "Papa and Grandma Cohen told me to say that they missed you!"

Jennifer and Benjamin explained surprised looks. "You mean they can talk now?" Benjamin said.

"Yes, they're much better! That's why I was able to come here," said Nellie. "And we're be going home after Christmas."

The twins looked overjoyed at first, but looked sad at the word Christmas.

"Mama, why aren't Ben and me the same religion?"

Nellie sighed. "I knew I'd have to talk to you two about this one day, but I thought it would be when you were older."

The twins looked unapologetic.

"Okay," Nellie began. "Well I _could _say it's because of your Grandma Harriet and Grandpa Benjamin, but the real reason is because Percival and I chose to do things that way. He and I grew up differently and we wanted to share the beliefs of both sides of the family with our children."

"What if you didn't have twins?" said Benjamin.

"Well then we would have chosen one religion for the child, but made sure the child knew about the other religion."

"But it's hard, Mama" said Jennifer. "Why can't we all be the same thing? Why didn't you or Papa change?"

"We thought about it," said Nellie. "But being Christian is part of who I am. The same with Papa being Jewish. It's hard to change something you believed your whole life."

Benjamin nodded, but Jennifer still looked unconvinced.

"I'm not going to say that things will never change," said Nellie. "Someday I might decide to be Jewish or even one of you could change your religion when you get older."

Jennifer's eyed widened. "We could do that?"

"Yes," said Nellie. "As long as you did it for the right reasons."

"What do you mean?" said Jennifer.

"Why do you want to be Jewish?" said Nellie to Jennifer.

"Because my brother is," she answered.

"And Benjamin why do you want to be Christian?"

"Because my sister is," he replied.

"But see, you shouldn't change just because you want to be like your family. Changing religions should be about believing in what you're changing for."

The twins nodded.

"That's why neither Papa nor I changed," said Nellie. "We would have been doing it only to share a religion. We both believe in God; we just believe in him in a different way."

"Is that okay?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes," said Nellie. "I think it is."

The three hugged, knowing that the religion issue would come up again someday, but for now there was an understanding.

The three stayed through Christmas and that Saturday they were ready to go home. As they waited for the stage coach with the rest of their family. Harriet was of course crying hysterically. But even the others looked a little teary-eyed, except for Nancy, who did her best not to smile.

As the stagecoach rode off with Nellie and the twins, Harriet turned to Nels.

"Oh Nels, it's so hard to see them go!"

"I know," he replied "but it was time."

Harriet turned to Willie and Rachel. "You two did a wonderful job handling the problems you had with them," she admitted. "You'll make good parents some day."

Nels smiled knowingly at them and put his arm around Harriet. Nancy followed behind her parents as they went back to the mercantile.

"What do you think?" said Willie. "Us as parents?"

"I think we can do it," said Rachel grinning.

Epilogue

"…and that's why I sent them to you instead of Mother and Father."

Willie and Rachel were talking to Nellie on the telephone. Jennifer and Benjamin were doing a lot better. They were both happy to be near their friends and New York family. And Benjamin was attending temple and Jennifer church. Benjamin had even promised to try harder in Hebrew school.

Willie hung up the phone and smiled at Rachel. It had turned out that Harriet had told Nellie how Willie and Rachel always acted embarrassed or nervous when the subject of children was brought up. Harriet worried that the young couple was afraid they wouldn't be good parents because of their age. Nellie had decided to show Willie and Rachel that they were ready for parenthood by sending them Benjamin and Jennifer.

"Maybe Mother's gotten used to us being married after all," said Willie, "if she's ready for us to give her more grandchildren."

"Maybe so," agree Rachel.

Nine months later, Patrick Harrison Oleson was born.

The End


End file.
